CORE-005: LEUKEMIA TISSUE BANK SHARED RESOURCE (LTB) PROJECT SUMMARY / ABSTRACT The OSUCCC Leukemia Tissue Bank (LTB) is a critical resource for OSUCCC investigators, and the Leukemia Research Program, conducting translational research in hematologic malignancies. The LTB procures samples in 2 ways, via a general biobanking protocol as well as using specific clinical research protocols, collecting blood, bone marrow, leukapheresis products and others as requested. The LTB performs rapid processing of biospecimens, e.g., cell isolation and cryopreservation, assesses the quality of collected samples, delivers fresh samples or stores them for future use, provides clinical annotation for study subjects and distributes samples to investigators. Additional services available to researchers include serial collections, specialized processing, specialized specimen preparation and characterization, protocol optimization, and assistance with design of laboratory and clinical correlative studies. The LTB is a longstanding biobank, and with a >90% subject participation rate, it has collected 14,233 samples from 5,195 subjects, allowing for detailed investigations of many subtypes of hematologic cancers. Dr. Lucas is the Director of the LTB, and Dr. Bloomfield is the Senior Faculty Advisor. The Specific Aims of the LTB are: 1) to consent subjects and procure samples from hematologic malignancy patients using state-of-the art procedures to optimally preserve the value of patient materials; 2) to uniformly process, characterize and store biospecimens; and, 3) to provide biospecimens with associated clinical, pathological and genomic data to OSUCCC researchers and to outside institutions so that they can correlate findings from patient samples with clinical or population-based outcomes. The LTB coordinates with other OSUCCC shared resources, e.g., Analytical Cytometry, Genomics, Pharmacoanalytical, and the Clinical Trials Processing Laboratory. During the last five year grant period, the LTB supported the research of 34 investigators, 30 of whom were OSUCCC members. Together, the LTB samples were used for 98 publications, of which 18 were published in journals with an impact factor >10, and 15 NCI grants. As a future direction, the facility will be expanded with OSUCCC support as required to meet researchers' needs. Working with the Genomics Shared Resource and the Bioinformatics Shared Resource, we will embark upon indexing leukemia samples based on genomic profiles. The LTB leverages extensive institutional support and seeks only 15.3% support from CCSG funds. The Leukemia Tissue Bank Shared Resource is part of the Clinical Grouping.